divas_of_domination_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Ouellet-Jericho
Morgan Jezebel Ouellet-Jericho (born January 31, 1984) is a French Canadian professional wrestler and actress. She is best known for her time in WWE starting in 2007. Ouellet was hired by the professional wrestling promotion WWE in August 2007, after she participated in the WWE Diva Search competition, but wasn't a finalist. She spent time in Florida Championship Wrestling, WWE's developmental territory, before being assigned to the SmackDown brand in 2008. Morgan would retire on August 18, 2009 due to pregnancy. Early Life Ouellet was born in Montreal, Quebec, and grew up in Edmundston, New Brunswick. She is the younger sister of fellow WWE Diva, Maryse Ouellet, and they and their other sister, Michelle, were really close as children. However, as they became adults, Morgan became more distant from her sisters and eventually started to become jealous of Maryse's success. The sisters still had a disliking for each other throughout Morgan's time in WWE. Diva Search and FCW In mid-2007, Ouellet tried out for WWE's Diva Search. However, unlike her older sister the year before she did not make the final cut, but WWE later gave her a developmental contract. On September 25, she made her FCW debut under the name Kayla French as the valet of Ryan O'Reilly along with Lacey Von Erich and Maryse. She started appearing under her real name and made her in-ring debut when she and Sheamus O'Shaunessy were defeated by Brianna Bella and Kofi Kingston in a mixed tag team match. She would then compete against Nattie Neidhart in various matches before making her SmackDown debut in September 2008. She would make a short return to FCW for the Queen of FCW tournament that took place from December 2008 to February 2009. However, she was injured in a match during the semifinals and was out of action until May. SmackDown and Helping Maryse Morgan made her SmackDown debut on September 12, 2008. After Michelle McCool defeated her sister, Maryse, in a Divas Championship match. On the September 23 episode of ECW, Morgan helped Maryse defeat McCool in a non-title match. During Maryse's one-month absence, Morgan would have a rivalry with McCool, but she was defeated by McCool in all of their matches. On the December 25 episode of SmackDown, Morgan distracted McCool, so Maryse could win the WWE Divas Championship. She would not appear on SmackDown television until her return in May 2009. Return and Women's Championship Match Morgan would return on the May 9 episode of SmackDown and would be automatically named the Number One Contender for the WWE Women's Championship. She would team up with Batista to face Randy Orton and the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa Smith, in a Mixed Tag Team match. Her team lost. She would go on to face Smith at Judgment Day and lose, getting injured in the process. Second Return and Retirement Morgan made her return on July 13, 2009 after Nikki Bella (with Brie Bella and Marissa Smith) defeat then WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool (with Beth Phoenix and Natalya). On the July 17 episode of SmackDown, she was defeated by the returning Torrie Wilson. She became a part of Michelle's Team McCool. She stayed loyal to Team McCool during the betrayal at Night of Champions. However, she left Team McCool when Michelle reunited with Marissa, Maryse, and Eve to reform the full Divas of Domination (Stable). She officially retired on August 18 due to her being pregnant with Chris Jericho's child. Personal Life Morgan Ouellet is the middle sister of three sisters. Her older sister is Maryse Ouellet. Her family grew up in Edmundston, New Brunswick, and she was one of two females in her graduating class in high school. She is fluent in French and learned English in 2006. She gets a lot of hate for being the woman Chris Jericho cheated on Marissa Smith with in early 2008. In August 2009, she and Jericho started dating and were expecting their first child. Isabella Rose Ouellet-Jericho was born on April 26, 2010. Ouellet and Jericho got married on December 18, 2010. Family Isabella Rose Ouellet-Jericho (daughter with Chris Jericho) born April 26, 2010. Chris Jericho (husband) Maryse Ouellet (sister) Ted DiBiase Jr. (brother-in-law) Michelle Ouellet (sister) Trained by Morgan was trained by: FCW Chris Jericho Finishers BlackOut (Backstabber) (2007-2009) Wrestlers Managed -Ryan O'Reilly (2007) -Maryse (2008) Theme Songs "Feelin' Me"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ3P3g9M5tY (2007-08) "Feel My Body" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sy-jQjMQF9w (2009) Category:OCs in Ready to Change Category:Ocs in the Divas of Domination Category:OCs in the Chris Jericho Thing